The Wicked Hunt
by Rosaline Star Calvary
Summary: How did the wicked get to the Enchanted Forest? Good question. It's all Dot's fault! Dorothy Gale thought she could handle it own her own, she was supposed to be the savior for her land, as it turns out she needs a little help. Not just with clicking her heels or following the yellow brick road. But to kill a witch. The Wicked Witch of the West. And water just won't work this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosy-Posy here.**

**So let's get this out of the way, because I know you all are so excited to read my story. *Cricket sound* Thanks Jiminy...I always knew you would boost my confidence.**

**So the deal behind this story is how I interpret how this upcoming ep. is going to go, and how Dorothy Gale becomes involved. This is how I see it, and I love Dorothy, and the whole story of Oz so this is up my alley. Please do give it a chance. I promise the main characters will be in this. I just want to be part of your world. [Insert sly grin here that I made a reference.] **

**Reviews are candy to me. Sweet, and delightful. Also I can never get enough of them. *wink wink nudge nudge* **

**Disclaimer: THOU WILL NEVERTH OWNTH IT ONCE UPON A TIME. *SOBTH***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hide from The Wicked**

Snow was in fast motion, dragging her dress along in the mud. It would never stop, it seemed there would be no end to the chaos of her world. She wasn't pleased the way things turned out, but she remained hopeful. Hope was good, and good always struck evil.

Terrible screeches rang above, and large noises of wings flapped in her ear. She picked up her dress more to pick up speed. It seemed too quickly that they were attacked, but it never failed to hit her family. It had started when they crossed back into their world, the world were Snow grew up in. The Enchanted Forest, it was bleakly quiet that forced knots in Snow's stomach.

She only had time to say, "We're back," before they had to run from the sufferable screams. Charming, her husband, raced ahead leading them it wasn't soon after Snow had to let go of his hand, and spilt up. They all went in threes, but ended up losing, or splitting it out. What matter was Mary Margret was alone in her home life, that was now infested not only with Ogres, but now monkeys. Monkeys that could fly.

She turns her head up to the sky to see that their howls approach her. They swoop down dangerously to aim at her shoulders. Snow dropped to the ground, face first. She lifts herself from her palms, and gazes the clouds. They were flying back to her, Snow stumbles trying together to her feet to flee. She can't release her left foot she glances down to see a root has her encased in a trap.

Rushing to get away she bends down to reach her caught foot trying tirelessly to get to freedom. She hears squawking not far long from her position, and continues to fumble with the knotted root. It was pointless it was stuck she only needed more time. The clock seemed to run out for her.

"Leave her alone!"

It came from the right side of the trail Mary Margret had came down from. The trees dawn open a young brunette girl. Bravely, she stood out in the middle where the desperate monkeys swooped for her head. They forgotten all about Snow, and became more intrigued with the little girl. Snow fumble out of the root to protect the girl, who was actually protecting her instead. She stopped in a daze to see the girl could very well defend herself, because Mary Margret saw the wand in the child's hand.

She raised her arms as the blow came boldly to the girl. The wind around her sprung at the brown haired adolescent's feet. The monkeys yipped hurtfully as they were sucked into what Snow's hidden eyes caught as a twister. The twister suck the plentiful amount of flying primates into the unknown. Mary Margret did not know where they were planted, but they were gone as the sun appeared back into the deep foliage.

The young lady huffs out air, drained, Snow thought. Snow could finally see the girl fully now that the storm was gone, she examined the girl. Gray eyes toned out her pale face, and gave way to freckles. Snow realized then how young the little lady was she probably was at the reaching age of her grandson, Henry. It scared Mary Margret's tender heart how long was the girl out here, and without her parents too?

The twelve year old pushed her wand down in her white wholed stockings, and brushed out her two braids. She breathed deeply, "You know, lady this is about the time you say thank you." She crossed her arms, as the woman stared her down, "You're welcome?" The woman continue to stare, the tawny hair girl rolled her eyes, and whistled for someone certain to come to her.

Snow snapped out of her befuddlement to hear the whistle of the girl, "Thank you," Snow paused, her next thing to ask, "Are you a-"

The girl shushed Snow with her finger, which was cute to Snow, because she had to reach up to do so, "She's coming, he would of bark..." She mumble, and looked to Snow frantically, "Hide." She pushes, and drags Mary Margret along the line of trees. The girl is wobbly on her feet as she tries to run.

Snow catches her shoulders as she teetered back to her, "Are you alright?" She asks, concerned.

She gives a haughtily glare towards Mary, "Oh no, I love to almost past out in front of people I hardly even know." Snow had a feeling that this girl would get along quite nicely with Regina's hierarchy of sass. The girl closed her eyes to whisper, "Sorry. I'm just..." She tried to find the word that fit.

Mary Margret being the person for understanding others feels the girl's anxious behavior, "Hey, it's okay, let's just find a safe place to stop." The young girl nods.

They both gradually find a spot to hide together, both sitting on their knees, watching, "Dot, or Dotty." The kid murmurs to Mary Margret, "That's what I go by."

Snow smiles at the girl opening up a tad, and less stress than she was, "Snow," She reports in a low voice, "That's what I go by." The girl smiles as Snow's uses the same words she did.

The smile turns sour as a whoosh is heard in Dot's ear, fear strikes her face. Snow begins to wonder what could cause that much fear, Dot was shaking. There the whooshing sound becomes know as another person. Dotty deliberately grabs her wand from her socks. Snow starts to worry, she notices that blue dressed girl only got it in dire situations.

Dot silently aims at the new woman that whooshed her way down. Snow gasps, Dotty uses her index finger to silence her to plead her not to screech at the this new sickly appearance. Snow dips her head to make sure she knows she would be quiet, but this woman...

Snow had never felt better about fair skin now, because when she peer at her skin she only saw a emerald green approach her eyes. She ganders at the woman who grips the broom she flew in on. Dark attire covers her, and a witch's hat appears on the top of her unruly orange hair. The witch sneers her blood red lips every which way.

She is the first to speak in the hush tone of the trees, "Where are you, _my_ pretty?" She sings out, it sends shivers down Snow's back she can only imagine what Dot felt. This woman was after her, this small girl. Snow made a deal in her head, keep the girl safe. She owed the girl that, also the girl had gained a bond with Snow in the short amount of time. Snow always knew how it felt to be hunted, she was an outcast at one point too. Dotty was beginning to seem the same way Snow was back then.

The foliated skinned woman cackled, "Pretty, pretty, I know your here," She let's the besom fall, to grab her face with her painted sharp nail to sniff the air, "With a friend too...How sweet." Dot fist clinch the caduceus making her hand glow a pale demeanor, "Fine, you little cowardly lion, I guess I have to be the bad witch." She purrs out in the open.

She whips her hand creating a magical dark dust to form. There she held in her bony fingers a whimpering pup, "Look-y, look-y, what I have here." She echoes out tauntingly, looking deeply as she'd mocks to find her prize, "A _mutt_." Dot growls, pushing herself into a kneeling position ready to fire at her.

Snow clenches Dotty's firing arm to whisper, "It is a trap."

Dotty searches Snow's eyes in disbelief, "But," She said in a deep undertone, it was harsh.

Snow now grips her shoulders, "Listen to me, whatever it is she wants from you she will get if you face her right now." Snow shakes her head, "I've seen this face on another person before, she wants to kill." The puppy whimpers some more for his owner, and Snow cringes at the sound.

Dotty tries to jump up, but Snow keeps a firm grasp, "Let. Go." Dotty warns, she was frustrated Snow could tell, "That's my _mutt_!" She yells, then clamps her hand over her mouth. Snow bites her lip.

The witch narrows her steely eyes towards the shrubbery. She had found the brat, "My pretty, I will give you the count of three, and your little dog gets it," she lifts up a finger, "_One_."

Dot flicks her wrists in aggravation to pull Snow off of her. She now had the girl pinned from escaping to run for the sorceress. Dot stares at her wand in distrust, not a peak of magic squirted out. Dotty's chest heaves in a panic hearing her pup yap for her. She spasms out in the control Snow had over her, "_Two_."

Snow shuts her eyes, hoping that the girl will settle down, but it would only get worst. Dotty bashes her back into the dirt making Snow gulp. No, this was for her own good to protect her. She knew how this went, the villain would offer her a too good of an offer, or threat. Snow had this happen to her many times when Regina wanted her, well, wanted. If Dotty was to give herself up it would only cause her more pain to add to the chaos of what Mary thought was her life.

The witch leers her eyes into the forest confused by the girl's tactics, "_Three_." The whimpering from the dog stop, when she reached into the tuffs of black fur to pull out his little terrier's heart. She heard nothing, not a peep, not a scream, nor a cry. She crushed the heart, and let the ashes belong with the wind. She lifted the heartless dog in the air, "This should make a nice doormat." Nothing. The witch fumed, "Let this be a warning, my pretty. It will only get worse," Silence, "I'll get you _my_ _pretty_, and your little...Oh, wait I can't say that since you don't have a little dog anymore."

She waits for anything that sounded like she had ripped a girl's total happiness away from her. Oblivion came to her in a instant. Let the pretty suffer, and feel guilty about the war she started. She slide gracefully back on her broom to let out a maniacal crackle of laughter.

Snow let her hand languidly off Dot's mouth, the girl blinked quietly, "Dotty?" Snow still had her legs straddling her arms to keep her composed. Snow wasn't going to let the bad win in achieving a few tears of Dot's. That would only make the witch want more, "Dot, I know what you're feeling..." Snow started.

Dotty finished it for her, "You don't. I could have saved him. I could have kept the last thing that I..." She hiccups, still holding in the sobs, "I could have done something, if it wasn't for _you_!" She blames kicking her feet up trying to unbalance Snow from her position.

"I am _sorry_," Snow says desperately, Dotty stops her rambunctious attitude to hear the princess speak, "I didn't realize that cute puppy meant so much to you, but it seemed to me that you were far more important than what you think." Dot sends daggers through her eyes at Snow, "I'm going to let you know something that I learned long ago. When someone like that offers you something, it's only for them to get to you. Dotty, either way she was going to kill..." Snow refused to call it, 'it', so she waited for the heated girl to tell her it's name.

"_Toto_." She answers weakly.

"She was going to kill Toto, I know you hate for me to say that...But it's the truth. She wanted to see you crack." Snow softly told her, as she decided to untangle herself from Dot. Snow watched her as she laid there thinking to herself, she could hear a faint humming tune from the child. She only guessed it was a song that hinted to calm her.

"She's done that twice now." Dot says, sweeping away the dirt from her hair, the debris flows down to her sparkling shoes. Snow didn't notice them until now, they were two shiny slippers dazzled in a sliver tone, even her friend Ella would have envied these. "She wants the shoes...and the wand...Other people," Mary Margret notes how suspicious that sounds on her tongue, "says that she just wants me. I don't know what she want."

Snow was a little confused, "Why the shoes?"

Dotty studied her, she really didn't know, "You've never been here before have you?"

Snow laughs, "I've lived here for a long time, but I've been away from the Enchanted Forest for a long time now."

Dotty understands what she means by this, because that's how she feels right now, "You see I am kind of the same way as you, but I ran from my place. That's besides the point, where you've been away there's a new evil. A new wicked, and she wants to get back home herself," She points directly at the shoes she wears, "these shoes are her ticket home. They're magic."

"Like magic beans?"

Dotty raised her brow, "Jack, and the bean stalk? I didn't realize the beans were magic."

Snow crinkles her forehead together trying now to piece the puzzle, "You don't know much about the land yourself."

Dotty lifts a tired smirk, "Well, I am from a different land, I'm sorry I didn't get the instructions guide here."

Snow frowns at the girl sassy remark, but then get back to what she still has to ask, "Dotty, who are you? Where are you from?" Snow questions, "Where were you before here?" Snow listens to the girl humming again to the same tune calming herself. Snow swears in her head, she didn't mean to make the girl feel pressured into what she had asked.

Dot rakes her hair in her hands, and says without a doubt, "I'm Dorothy Gale from Kanas. The girl who killed the Wicked Witch of the East. I'm the girl who found herself in Oz." With a little tear that falls she continues, "I'm the girl who wants to go home." The wind picks up around them as the girl's quite cries echo sadly in Snow's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosy-Posy here!**

**Hi there! Here comes another installment of 'The Wicked Hunt'...By the way if any, and I mean any of you have a better name do speak up...Because I am so not loving this one...**

**Other than the title problem, I see you all out there viewing my story, and it is so great to see that! Thank you! And also to my amazing two people who followed, and favored thank you so much! It keeps me happy, and ongoing with my stories! **

**If you guys have any questions about the story don't hesitant, I would love your questions! Don't be afraid of telling me, I won't bite...Unfortunately. Kidding. Like I said it's my candy.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: THOU MAKETH IT HARDTH NOT TO CRYTH. THOU NEVERTH WILLTH OWNTH. *FROWNTH***

* * *

**Chapter 2: Surprise! **

"I don't want to get in the way, Snow." Dot sticks her wand down in her regular spot, as they walked back together on the trail. Snow had decided to try to get Dorothy to come along with her. She had explained to Dot how she got stuck here again with the rest of her crowd. Snow knew where everyone was suppose to meet up if ever lost, or broken up into groups. Now she just had to get the farm girl to come along.

Dot rubs her hands together creating a warm heating sensation, it was getting colder as night fell. The nights got cold here, she always had a fire roaring to go to keep her from frostbite. "Snow, I don't want the wicked witch to come after you, or your friends. That's the last thing I want to happen."

She pats her stocking, making sure the wand is tucked away from the world. That was also the last thing she needed the wand to be taken, or lost.  
"Dorothy, it will be okay," Dot makes a face Snow had started to call her Dorothy now, she hated her name that's why she gave herself the nickname, "We can help you, I owe it to you." She smiled at the little girl, truthfully Mary Margret's mom side appear, and didn't trust her on her on.

Snow knew they where heading closer, and closer she could hear the quiet voices of her people. Snow glanced her eyes over to Dotty, who is turning into a stiff board. She heard the voices too. Snow smirks, she never would've thought that Dot would have been nervous company. Slowly they reached the camp, and the voices became nothing but air.

Snow knew they probably heard them coming along, and thought the worse. Dot loosens a bit realizing that no one is here, she wasn't use to crowds, and wasn't very good talking to them either, "Where is..."

Ambush. That word came to Snow's head, as soon as the silence made more sense to her. Snow's mouth twists open ready to yell empty words for her to not lay a finger on her wand. It became too late, they all scrabbled out ready to attack the trembling, wand holding, Dorothy.

Regina is the first to fire, of course, throwing her own magic in the mix at Dot. Dotty is not prepare to wick her wand at the woman firing at her, she covers herself with both her arms. Snow yells for them all to halt at attacking Dot, but Mary has to watch the first ball of fire approach the young face of the child.

To her astonishment not a burn rested on the girl, but a giant shimmering bubble protects the girl from the magic fist fight. Dotty's azure eyes widen in shock at the shield that protects her. She tilts her head, she pokes her finger to pop the bubble, or hope to anyway. It does, sending out mini bubbles as it pops, Snow gives a puzzled look as Dot shrugs.

Dot drawls the conclusion that she can leave everyone with the magical bubbles, and leave. She detours to avoid the befuddled crowd to leave her to her own independent self. Briskly she moves out of the cluster of armed people, only to be brought back be a force that was much powerful than her own.

It restrained from her neck to her glittery shoes, she couldn't draw up any parts of her body. It felt unnatural, that's how she became familiar with bewitchment sense. It was power that tingled a great enemy in Dorothy. Powers of undeniably magic made her eerie to become distantly to good or bad people with it in their hands. Always it turned on people, or really people turned on it.

"I didn't know one of your friends was a witch, Snow." Dot flares her eyes down at Snow's betray of not warning her about this woman. She was a stunning physique, long black draping that hang like a ravine, and dark eyes that could cast terrifying spells, "Who are you? You don't look like a evil witch..." Her statement caused a little uproar of laughter, which was clearly brought down by her harsh glare.

"Snow, why did you bring a _munchkin_ to us?" She snapped at Snow to make Dot's blood run cold. And she was no munchkin! That wasn't very nice, she was clearly not a good witch, why did Snow have her here?

Mary Margret steps forward, "She saved my life, and _I_ believe, Regina we owe her a favor."

Dot struggles in the barrier she's placed in, and Regina scoffs at her pathetic ability to escape, "How did this, little girl save you?" Dotty blinks, she really didn't like this Regina character.

"My name is Dot, _you witch bitc-_" Dotty grinds her teeth in aggravation.

Snow pleads, interrupting Dorothy's cursing , "Regina, just release her." She sighs rubbing her face, she was not expecting this much trouble. Dot returns to the ground, but not without a little payback. She raises her wand intended to cause a small amount of malice to Regina, "Dorothy. Put. The. Wand. Away." Snow slowly moves in between the freckled girl, and the evil queen before a showdown was upon them.

Dot didn't flinch, Snow warns, "_Now_." Dotty bites her tongue from the swear words that are abrupt on her lips. She does as she's told, which surprised Mary Margret to the fullest. She thought Dot would chose to ignore her, and bring whatever she could fester to make Regina miserable. It would have been what Emma would've done. Snow sighs once more, "Thank you."

Regina smirk, "Snow, I didn't realize you found yourself a train animal."

And there went Dorothy Gale's fist into the monarchy of the Queen of evil.

Regina tapped her slim lip to find a pea size amount of blood of her index finger. Dorothy chatters with angry gasps of air, and the void of muteness filled in with rounds of chortles, "Angry lass, isn't she?" Another dark cloak appearance gathered around in Dot's eye view, "She has my full attention now though." He winked cheekily at her.

Dot's fist ache from the hard hit, Regina's face swiveled in hatred. She hikes her hand adjusted to strike at the weasel of a farm girl. Charming is the one to break up the whole thing, "_Stop_! Both of you!" He shakes his head at their behavior, he continues though, "Thank you, Dot for helping Snow, but we do not need a war between everyone. So if your going to stay here with us, their will be none of that, understand?" Dot nods, muttering a curse word, and measly glare to Regina, "And Regina," David sighs, "Don't _tempt_ her."

Regina looks at the girl sending her a nasty look before leaving. David, and Mary Margret are more than happy, let her fume it out. David turns back to the shorter lady before him, "I don't think we've meet properly, I'm David," he smiled to look over to Snow, "You've already met my wife, Snow."

"Yeah, I have," She says hotly, still reminding herself that she already has made an enemy. She eases noting that David was probably just as nice as Snow was to her, so it was best of her to give some manners, "I apologize about all that I just wasn't expecting your own wicked to come after me." No, wait, that didn't come out right, "I mean, not that I was calling her wicked in my head, it's just I wasn't...Prepared? Yeah, prepared for evil magic. Well, I didn't call her evil, but I know it..." Why couldn't she zip her mouth, "I didn't know, I felt it...I mean I've went up against a witch, an evil one, so I know." She babbles her yap to a close.

Dot bites her thumb, as David, and Snow stare her down. Embarrassed, Dot let's her thumb go, and let's her mouth fly open, "I'm Dot, er Dotty. Either way." Her thumb is placed back, as she hugged herself after that horrid monstrosity of words that few from her rosy lips.

David flutters his eyes, Snow nudges him to say something on the girl's nervous behalf, "Dotty, you know it is totally okay to be nervous, it's remarkable how you stood up to Regina," Dotty takes her thumb away still shaken, all the action that had happened to her today finally caught up to her in the worst way possible. A panic attack, she keeps a stone expression, as Charming carries on, "but fighting we solve nothing. I understand that you felt the need to..." His voice became a music box of arranged sounds that harmonized her ears.

She bounds for her heart, pressing on it to make the beats of her organ lag down. Dotty pants, gasping for precious air to refill her lungs, "You have to calm down!" Her eyes could flitter so much she couldn't see who was shouting for her. She expected Snow, maybe David, or even the person who called her lass.

_"She's not listen!"_

_"What's wrong with the brat?"_

_"...Not a good time."_

_"Breakdown..."_

_"...lying...us."_

_"Up...up...up."_

_"Heart...pull...out."_

_"Don't hurt her!"_

Pounding, like a knock on the door, "We need to see the wizard."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosy-Posy here!**

**Sorry guys that it has been awhile...My bad. Blame it on Pre-Calc...XP So I noticed I gained some follows and favorites thanks so much! Also Happy Valentines' Day even though it's not Valentine's Day anymore...Whatever hope it was lovely for all of you!**

**Here the new chapter tell me what you think of the ending...And also their might be a twist coming soon...Share your thoughts please I'd love to hear from you all!**

**Disclaimer: THOU KNOWTH WHOM MAKETH IT! THOU SHALL NEVER HOLDTH THAT MUCHTH POWERTH!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hidden in the Heart**

She woke up in the poppy field, where the reds were evident throughout. She holds her nose, and mouth closed in from the smell. Poppies this many could put you into an eternal sleep, she had been through this before. She learnt her lesson last time. In her muffled voice she yells for anyone.

"Do you ever sleep, my dear?" A voice catches her ear from behind, it's layered with honey, and sugar. Undeniably good, "You can take your fingers away from your mouth, dear."

Dotty shifts around to face the beauty queen in front of her. Tendrils of satin blonde curls fall over the luxurious bones of her shoulders. Her pale as the moon skin glistens alone with her pink glamorous dress. Dorothy could understand why the witch envy her so. She trusts the woman enough to take her hands off her mouth, the good couldn't lie, "How did I get here?" Dot speaks, it seems to echo out beyond the overflowing fields.

The blonde teases, "Do the poppy fields bring back sleepy memories? You can always change the scenery, it is your dream." She whispers to the small child before her.

Dot gives a smug look, "If this is my dream then why are you here, Miss Goody-Goody?" She crosses her arms, she wouldn't dare dream of bring her here. She couldn't. She shouldn't. There were things Dorothy kept from anyone, and that includes this woman.

She closes in on Dotty, a personal space limit to the farm girl, to brush her long brown braid out, "We need to talk," She said hostilely, "you left in such a...click." She muses from the last part, she dips her slender index finger under Dot's chin. She throughly examines her face, "You need to sleep." She nagged.

Dorothy pulled away from the ghost touch, "Well, you left me with no choice to leave." She snapped, rubbing her eyes not by tiredness, but wanting the woman to vanish, "Glinda, how did you even get into my dream?" She tried to pinch herself to wake.

Glinda purses her lips out gracefully, "You were in distress," She pets Dorothy's head, "and I was worried, as any m-" Dot slaps her hand right away, Glinda gives a hurt look, "Dorothy..." She starts, but Dorothy skips back on her heel, and starts to walk anywhere away from her.

Dot rubs her temples, breathing through her nose throughly, walking endlessly through the flooded patches of ruby flower that would put anyone to restful slumber. She looks for an exit from the turning conversation. Glinda might have been the good witch, but she was clever, she knew Dorothy pretty well to know her escape plans. She hated the cleverness from the good.

"Dorothy, please, let us just talk! I can help you!" She pleads, following Dotty at a reasonable distance. She wanted the girl to stop being stubborn for at least two second, to hear her out. Glinda could only give a displeased frown, as Dot continued to search, "Just as stubborn as Oz himself." She muttered hotly to herself.

Dotty complains, "You don't make it ever easy do you, Glinda?" She forgets her plans of ever escaping this fields of dreams. She stops in her tracks, and lies down smothering the areas of the rose colored flowers. Dot pushes her arms back behind her head, and looks to the unmistakable blue sky, "I use to do this on the farm you know?" She sighed, not waiting for Glinda to do or say anything. She waited for the awakening she knew was bound to come for her.

Glinda sighed herself, and took a spot beside Dorothy Gale's side, "When I was little I use to do the same thing as you, I would skip any lessons I had that day, and race up the tallest hill...Just to watch." Glinda doesn't switch her heart shape head to over to Dot, but says, "I'm sorry about Toto."

Dorothy cracks, "You saw, h-huh?" She bites down on her teeth hard not to let a whimper of helplessness runaway from her mouth.

Glinda smirks a tad, "I resorted to a crystal ball with you, since I didn't have my wand to show me." Glinda dares not to look over at Dot's guilty expression. Glinda ponders at the small child, and what her excuse would be to the witch, but she receives none.

Dot fiddles with her emotion depth of wrongdoing, "Glinda, I," She withers out her excuses, but none come to mine, "I, don't know what I am! Or who I am suppose to be with you! I don't! I just hope you don't expect perfectly good, because I can't. I'm," She struggles it out, "not _you_." She said sadly.

If their was someone in the world Dotty was jealous of it would be the zealous Glinda the good witch. She always knew what to do. How to act. How to be prepared for the bad. She was the ultimate good, and Dot couldn't stand that she was a 'perfect, no mistakes' person. Because, Dorothy Gale wanted to be the person she was, but could never be.

Glinda shakes her head, "I don't want you to be me, dear. Not at all, I want you to be yourself, and not something you aren't." Glinda plucks a flower to hand to Dot who takes it finally gaining her attention, "My dear, I know I ask a lot of you, but the thing I want you to protect is how you perceive yourself to be. That's why I worry, because the wicked witch can take that from you."

Dorothy's lip puckers, "She killed Toto," She scrubs her face, planting the tears back behind her eyelids, "You wouldn't understand. No one ever does." Dotty stated, pulling the petals off the poppy.

Glinda eyed the distraught twelve year old girl, "Then tell me what I need to understand."

"I want to go." Dorothy said, ripping the stem of the flower away.

"Where?"

_"Home."_

Glinda heart sinks, the girl wished for the impossible, "Dorothy, that's not possible, you know-"

Dotty shakes her head refusing to hear the good witch out, "No, no, you told me the shoes can take me home! Yet it dragged me to where the wicked was! I want to go home!" The breeze intensified creating a chilling tension between the two laying down, "That's all I've ask from you!"

Glinda watches as storm cloud progress in the sky, "Dotty," She warns sweetly, the girl's power was heated, and lead to fits of raging weather, "Calm down." Dorothy feels a headache protruding from the front of her own skull. She reaches for her head, but Glinda catches her hands, "Let it pass."

A slice of pain hits her head, "Don't touch me!" Dot screams, backing away from the woman's touch, "Why can't you tell me? Why can't I go home?" A crack of thunder scours the gray sky shocking them both, "Why, Glinda?" Then a pop of lighting scares them both panting, as the rain enters into the stormy scene.

Glinda brisk herself for the new found answer Dorothy was throwing a fit over, _"You don't want to go home!_" Glinda stood as the poppies drowning in the overflow of rainwater from the heavy clouds.

The wind became a disturbed hot leak that knocked the tiny droplets every which way. It began to push Glinda off her glass slipper feet when she caught Dorothy in a frenzy of panic, the petrified girl shook with reality. Reality was wicked to the poor child. The rain dampen the air, and the wind came to a cautious stop.

"I don't want to go home?" Glinda wasn't sure if it was a question, or realization.

Glinda smoothed herself out, and pressed on, "Dorothy, I told you if you think of home it will be yours. The good doesn't trick, yet you landed in a place that was far away from home as possible." She stood still, watching Dorothy's emotionless face, "It is my understanding, dear, that you are telling yourself not to go home...When you could be there right now...Just a click away."

Dot's blank expression continues, "What does that mean? Why do I not want to go home? That's all I've asked for..." It was quiet, but the witch still understood her mumbling mess.

The woman smiles tenderly down at the drenched girl, now shivering in the ongoing pouring rain, "Dorothy, you can answer that one yourself." Glinda caresses the young girl's wet face in a maternal affection. Dot had come a long ways in Glinda's eyes, "Wake up, Dorothy." Glinda gives Dotty her signature kiss, "It's for your protection, don't pop the bubble." She warns flicking her forehead enough to reprimand the child, "Be safe...Be _good_."

Dorothy sniffs the air, she can finally smell the poppies sweet scent come alive...

_"Wake up, Dot!"_

_"Dotty!"_

_"Dorothy!"_

_"Wake up, brat!" _

A slam erupts in her chest that forces to gag onto thin humid air. It feels like there's a patch sewed to the skin over top of her heart. It was dreadfully painful, sore to her bones...It felt like someone ripped out...No. Quickly without a spare glance at the people surrounding her she reaches for her heart.

No beat.

A moan escapes her throat, and a coughs plunges her way up her red iron hot throat, "So that's what the Tin felt like." She wasn't for sure that it was her saying that, it sounded like someone had decided to toast her throat. It even singed in her lungs, God did they pump her full of fire?

She coughs a fit, until water reaches her lips. Amazingly, it douses her on the inside, she wants more, but her crack lips receives none. Snow sighs in relief beside her, "You're awake." Dot could her the worry drip from her words.

Dot scratch out, "What happen?"

Snow looks at David, who is concerned as well, "You had...Well, we think a panic attack." Snow fiddles with her fingers, refusing to eye the young girl, "We didn't know what to do, so Regina-" Snow glances over in the corner of the room to where the evil queen crosses her arms classically, as if she does this when she's bored.

"I pulled out your heart," She explains bluntly to Dotty, "and pushed it back in...Or tried." She had no heart, that's what they were trying to inform her on, "It's like your body rejects my touch, or...your body rejects your heart."

Dorothy pump herself straight up, she already felt empty, and low. Was this really how the Tin felt? God, it was awful, "Give it to me." She wasn't for sure, if Regina heard heard through her rough clawed up voice that merge out with her tongue. Snow gladly gave her more water to sooth her throat someone.

David holds out his hand before the transaction happens, "Dotty, let Regina try again, before you go, and hurt yourself trying to do it."

Dot shakes her head, "No, no, you have to let me do it."

Regina rolls her eyes at the girl's stubbornness, "I won't hurt you if that's what your getting at." Regina searched her eyes checking what the girl was hiding from them all. Regina wasn't like Snow, she wasn't convinced in that this girl was so innocent, besides how did the girl link in with the wicked witch?

"It's not that," She says leisurely, pressing her knees to her small chest, "It's someone else who doesn't trust you...She casted a spell on me." Dot mumble, embarrassed to say who put the spell on you.

"A protection spell." Regina states, finally realizing why the heart wasn't going in into its rightful place.

Dorothy nods into her arms, "Yes, I thought though it was only supposed to protect me from the wicked witch, but," She coughs to clear her throat, "apparently not."

Regina smirks, the girl seemed throughly ashamed of the spell, "Apparently it's when you feel threaten, or near someone...wicked." Regina frowns, "What fairy...Oh."

Oh, was right. Regina remember that little tiff that she had with the girl at the campsite, and the bubbles that enchanted her. Also before the girl had woken, Regina had tried to push her heart in, but the same shimmering bubble appear. It clicked now, like the slippers on Dot's feet.

Regina didn't dare say another pessimistic word, she would address the girl at a different time. Not around the dear sensitive Charmings, so the evil queen hands Dot her pumping vessel that keeps her alive. Luckily, before the spell was casted, Regina was able to grab it out to wake her, "Here you are...Dot." She smiles sinisterly, Dorothy gulps from the bizarre grin that would scare the living day lights out of a cowardly lion.

Dorothy feels the beating rhythm of her heart thicken in her hand. She could feel how afraid she was just by holding her precious life support. Did Regina sense her emotions when she held it in her grasp? It was thrilling knowing literally her life was in her hands. She felt helpless, and then she knew why Regina was smiling. Dot didn't know how to put back her heart, but the evil queen did.

"Dorothy, I think it would be best to put it back now." David said, watching the distressed girl fiddle holding it.

It worried Charming that the young girl hadn't put it back yet, what was she waiting for? It was dangerous, especially for a young age like Dorothy. David could only think of Henry, and to imagine what Henry felt when he pulled out his own heart for that scum Peter Pan. Painful, and to put it back into place seem breathless. Charming hoped for Dot to get it over with, so he didn't have to watch her hold her heart right in front of her carelessly.

Snow notice the frighten gaze that Dotty gave her heart, "Dorothy, what's wrong?"

Dot murmurs, "I've never...I _can't_." She panics, causing her fingers to swarm her heart harshly. She had squeezed it by mistake, ouch, she gasp like a fish. She practically fumble for the sweet air around her, Snow barked at Charming to take her heart from her, but Regina was quicker, but then again she couldn't help because of the spell on her.

A shock seared Regina's fingers, it was the bubble again, "Dorothy _let_ go." Her finger tensely open, and her heart drops out on the ground. Regina rushes to pick it up, and looks to the lovey-dovey couple franticly patting Dot's back in comfort. Regina comes over with adolescent's heart in her hand, "You have to trust _me_ to put this back in."

Dot laughs harshly, "Only in _your_ dreams, or do you have dreams?"

Regina snarls, but smirks, "Then good luck putting it back in." She tosses the heart back to gingham dressed female.

Dot gulps, she knew she couldn't do this by herself. It scared her how she could feel how fast her red organ was going from being so nervous. She gritted her teeth, "Fine." Regina boasts a smile at her direction, oh the evil queen wasn't going to let her love this down.

"Fine what?" She asked so innocently, getting right in front of Dorothy's freckled face.

"Fine, I will trust you. Just get it over with." Dotty shoved her heart into the hands of the person she didn't want to have.

Regina couldn't help herself, this was too rich, "What's the magic word?" The evil queen shrugged off the glares of the couple who sat near the small girl. Regina wanted her to beg this was payback from that punch she had earned from the imbecile child. Regina could see how the kid hated her for every second of it.

"Asshole?" Dot lifts her arms guilt-free of saying a curse word in front of the small group. When she was on the farm, some of the workers, even her parents would cursed a little. Of course, Dot always had a soap bar in her mouth when she would repeat. She felt like it was the 'magical word' for Regina.

Then there was a tear through her body, her heart was being put back into place by the queen herself who sneered in delight, "Looks like someone trusts me." Dotty massaged her chest after the pain resided and Regina's clawed hand was out of reach.

"Doesn't mean I have to like you." Dot stated, feeling the steady beat of her own heart.

"That wouldn't be very _good_ of you then, would it?" With that she clicked away on her heels. Dorothy knew there was a smile on her royal smugness that she upheld so dearly. Regina had her trust the truth was in the bubble popping...Regina knew the truth too about why the spell was casted on Dot. Or rather who than why.

Regina knew Glinda. Which meant Regina knew why Glinda wanted to protect her. Regina knew the one fact that she anyone to know: The Good Witch of the North was Dorothy's real mother.

Oh, mommy is dearest.


End file.
